fairyeverafterfandomcom-20200214-history
Luna Dragneel
|image = https://i.pinimg.com/originals/16/7e/3e/167e3ee51f3fc03371bea5e5864c8984.jpg|birthday = July 22 999|weapons = Celestial Keys}} Luna Dragneel (ルナ・ドラグニル Runa Doraguniru) is a Mage of the Fairy Tail Guild, wherein she is a member of Team Luna. She is the little sister of Nashi Dragneel and twins Igneel and Luke Dragneel. Her magic abilities are very rare too.She's a hybrid,just like her sister Nashi.She uses Celestial Dragon Slayer magic. Appearance Luna Dragneel is a petite girl with long, cherry blossom pink hair, a lighter color than her father, Natsu Dragneel. She has brown eyes and she has a curvaceous body that resembles her mother's. She has a rare Fairy Tail guild mark that can change color due to her magic. When Luna uses her Dragon Force,Her Fairy Tail guild mark turns rainbow,meaning she has the power of the entire guild itself,even the previous and current masters'. Luna wears heart earrings like her mother Lucy Heartfilia. Personality Luna is a kind spirit with limitless patience and an innocent and pure heart. It is theorized she has her Mother's personality.She has an easy temper and loves writing stories and such,Just like Lucy,She writes letters for a dead person.But she writes to Igneel.Luna is very sarcastic and uses her womanly charms to win people over so she can get a job done.This works alot of times.But unfortunatley doesnt work on her boy best friend,Who cant be seduced in any way.She forgives and cares for everyone and is willing to protect her family, friends and guild mates as the cost of her live. She is quite compassionate, even healing her enemies after defeating them. Luna realizes the strength of her power through her readings and understands the risks, but still trains. She enjoys reading and singing. She visits the library daily to find clues on her magic. At a young age, Luna fell in-love with Griff Demoni.A fire demon slayer.Griff had the same personality as Natsu.Luna and Griff's bond is just like Natsu and Lucy's in their youth. History When Luna was born, she was glowing pink.It means that the child of Hybrid Souls prophecy was born. She was taken right after birth for her Magic to be extracted, only for her Magic to destroy the laboratory and save her in the end. She has had immense magical power that the demons search for to resurrect their king. As Luna grew older, she carried with her a kind-spirit and warm heart, taking after Lucy. She was oblivious to the Magic power she had and believed herself to be a normal Mage, like her siblings. As her Magic started acting up, she decided she needed to be taught to control her magic. Magic and Abilities Celestial Dragon Slayer:She can summon dragons from different worlds.Alive and Dead.She can also summon her grand father Igneel the Fire Dragon.She summons Igneel when she either needs advice or wants him to fight. Fairy Sphere (妖精の球, フェアリースフィア, Fearī Sufia): This spell is used by converting the Fairy Tail members' bonds and faith into Magic Power. It is a Magic that will protect the Guild from any evil; an absolute defense Magic. However, Fairy Sphere also acts as a stasis chamber, and anyone trapped inside will not age. Immense Agility: Luna has learned to be quick on her feet and nimble. She is quite the unpredictable opponent with her speed and her maneuvering abilities as well as instincts. Trivia * Luna is the first person to learn one of the Three Fairy Magics at a VERY young age. * Griff calls Luna "Little Moon". * Luna's name comes from Natsu and Lucy's ship name LuNa. Navigation Category:Character Category:Female Category:Fairy Tail Category:The One Magic